Dark Warrior
by Boredomfighter90
Summary: How can the Tamers fight pure evil? Especially when one of their own is in serious trouble. Thankfully they won't be alone and some old and special friends will be around to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: OK standard disclaimer here, I'm not going to make any money of this, it's just the idea of a (possible) mad man.**

**I had the idea of this story a few years ago, I had read quite a few good stories with both Tamers and Destined so wanted to try my own. I normally come up with a good idea just not sure how to pen them really so be kind and constructive criticism will be appreciated. **

**This story will go AU from when the Tamers get the power to Biomerge again.**

* * *

The Tamers were winning, or at least they were pushing the D-Reaper back. Dobermon's gift from the Sovereigns was just what they needed. The D-Reapers agent that MegaGargomon and Gallantmon had just finished of was still turning into the red acid like goo. That said he destruction all around them wasn't lost on them. Their attacks were just too powerful for the local buildings; Takato secretly doubted that Hypnos, whose buildings were strengthened against Digimon attacks, would be able to survive the power of even one of them.

"Gallantmon," MegaGargomon voice echoed breaking Takato out of his thoughts, "Sakuyamon could use some assistance." At that Takato moved Gallantmons head in the direction of his other friend. He could see Sakuyamon holding back some of the smaller D-Reaper agents.

"You want to say that to her face?" Takato joked in Gallantmon's voice slightly chuckling and a smile on his face. Even though he couldn't see Henry's face, Takato just knew Henry had cracked a smile.

"How about I fight the D-Reaper by myself instead?" MegaGargomon laughed in Henry's voice. "We stand more chance of surviving."

"Speak for yourself Henry, if she finds out I'm de-digivolving and leaving you there!" MegaGargomon voiced still laughing this time more of Terriermon's voice.

"Oh thanks Terriermon, how do you know she won't just come after you? You annoy her more?" Henry joked.

"Simple she'll be mad at both of us; I just have to run faster than you to survive."

"Terriermon!"

"Moumantai."

Takato rolled his eyes; he was already in mid jump getting to Sakuyamon already sensing one of the duo's famous banters. '_I'm glad all the fighting hasn't taken away our ability to laugh,_' Takato thought to Guilmon. '_Don't worry Takatomon, we'll always be able to joke, well me and Terriermon will._" Guilmon thought back with his child like innocence.

"About time you got here Gogglehead!" Rika's voice shot out of Sakuyamon. She was clearly annoyed, normally she would call him Gallantmon whilst Sakuyamon only using his nickname for when she was just Rika.

"Thought you could handle this," He joked, wincing when he saw her glare through Sakuyamon's mask.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Rika growled no trace of Renamon in the voice. '_Oh boy, the D-Reaper suddenly looks friendlier than Rika,' _Takato gulped in thought to Guilmon. "We can finish them off; we just need time to prepare our attack. Can you help us?" Sakuyamon said more as Renamon.

"Yeah, piece of cake." Gallantmon said without thinking. "Well you know what I mean." He added remembering who they were fighting. With that Gallantmon jumped into the air, "Lightning Joust!" Echoed his voice sending his attack towards the enemy. Jumping into the battle using his lance for physical attacks, drawing the enemy to him.

"Twin Blades of Truth and Beauty!" Sakuyamon voiced quietly thundered, two pink sickles like beams pushing through the enemy. "Now that was a piece of cake," Sakuyamon said smugly. Gallantmon morphed his lance back into an arm.

"Yeah, yeah." He said rubbing the back of his head, "Not all of us are Shaman Digimon you know."

Sakuyamon was about to reply when something swiped Gallantmon clearing a house at the same time. There was a new D-Reaper agent, this one looking more powerful than any other they faced. It retreated back to the main body of the D-Reaper, roaring with delight. Other D-Reaper agents started filling in the space between them.

"Gallantmon!" MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon shouted at the same time trying to reach him. But there were just too many other agents surrounding Gallantmon.

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon attacked sending missile after missile into the lesser agents trying to create a gap for Sakuyamon to get through. Sakuyamon to her credit was doing just that, using her Shaman's Staff to physically hit any agents MegaGargomon missed. Getting closer to Gallantmon she saw four agents slowly coming towards her to restrain her also.

"Spirit Strike!" She shouted her attack, letting the four God like beasts take the lesser agents out. She could now attack the agent holding Gallantmon. Not bothering with one of her attacks she just used her Staff to try and make the agent release him. She wasn't sure why she was so worried, it was just Gogglehead she thought to herself. She quickly looked behind her noting that MegaGargomon was keeping the lesser agents at bay. She flew backwards "Twin Blades of Truth and Beauty!" Concentrating the attack on a single point of the agent. "Spirit Strike!" repeating the attack at the previous spot, then with all her might she brought her Staff down. She hoped that the combined power would cause the arm to dissolve and free Gallantmon.

"Sakuyamon," Gallantmon groaned regaining conscience, "What are you doing? Get out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" Striking the agents arm over and over again. "Why." _Strike_, "Won't." _Strike_, "It." _Strike_, "Die!" Grunting getting tired.

"Sakuyamon get back!" MegaGargomon shouted, having finished of the lesser agents, "Mega Barrage!"

"Spirit Strike" Sakuyamon joined not wanting to be left out. When the dust settled they saw that it had done nothing.

The new more powerful agent noticing it couldn't complete its plan of distracting the other Tamers for the lesser agents to capture them had failed started to retreat back into the main body of the D-Reaper taking Gallantmon with it. Sakuyamon kept trying to hit the agents arm.

"Get out of here Sakuyamon, save yourself!" Gallantmon shouted his body starting to fade in and out of existence.

Noticing more lesser agents coming towards them MegaGargomon pulled Sakuyamon back. "He's right Sakuyamon; we need to come up with a better plan!" His voice breaking distraught at the thought of abandoning his friends.

"No!" Rika shouted trying to grab apart of Gallantmon as he disappeared into the main body. MegaGargomon turned towards the lesser agents.

"Gargo Missiles!" He attacked; as the dust formed both fled into a nearby alley De-Digivolving leaving two teary eyed teenagers and two solemn Digimon in the wake of the former powerful Megas. Renamon instantly looked towards Rika who was now in a state of shock. Terriermon for once noting the severity of the situation kept a look out while Henry stared at Rika confused.

"Why did you leave him?! We could have saved him!" Rika snarled. Henry took a step back, partly out of a survival instinct and partly out of disbelief. Rika looked concerned for Takato she then turned to the wall and punched it her eyes softening, "We could have saved him." She punched the wall again, "Saved him…" She trailed off softly before re-hardening her eyes.

"We had to," His voice cracking slightly. "We needed a better plan, the D-Reaper had the advantage, we all would have been taken, and then what would happen to the world? I hate it; I hate the fact we had to leave him. But he knew we had to, now we can come up with a plan to save him." Henry knew he didn't sound too sure about that idea though. Rika turned back to face him, her eyes snapping towards Henry.

"You were his friend! And now you've left him there." Rika snorted out, "Tell me Brainiac, what's going to happen to Takato now? How do you know he's even still alive?" Rika noticed her eyes were starting to water up so turned to avoid Henry's eyes. But it was too late; he saw it and now was working out why she was acting like this. Henry gave a glance to Renamon who was both keeping an eye out and listening in on the conversation, she nodded slightly. Sighing he started to answer her.

"I don't know, but if I have to choose between the two I'd rather think he's alive than not." Henry now looked at Rika knowing if he didn't word these words correctly then he might as well hit himself. "I take it Takato succeeded?" One look from Rika made him grimace but he knew he hadn't pushed it too far, but was close to the edge.

"Succeeded in what" Her eyes now narrow.

"In breaking through and becoming your friend?" Rika almost looked relieved.

"What makes you think that Goggleheads my friend?" She asked trying to sound colder than she did.

Henry looked at her they had stayed to long here, but he couldn't just leave this conversation were it was. "For one you called him Takato and for two?" He stopped thinking how best to phrase it. "You're angry at me for leaving him behind rather than for me coming up with the plan to regroup and attack."

"…" Rika was about to start when Renamon interrupted.

"We've been here to long, the agents are closer." She let the words sink in, "We need to get back to Hypnos. They'll be able to help us."

"Then let's get going." Terriermon said having struggled to keep quiet over the Ice Queen being nice.

* * *

Rika, Henry and Terriermon were on Kyubimon as she rode through the streets to the address Henry's father had provided to them. Well Rika and Henry were Terriermon as per usual took his spot on top of Henry's head. They all rode in silence in part to avoid drawing attention to them and also giving them time to think.

Rika was glad for it; it gave her the chance to regroup her thoughts after Henry had worked out her friendship with Takato. It wasn't that she wanted to keep it a secret, she didn't hide it really. If the others were too stupid not to work it out that was their problem. Did they really think she would let just _anyone_ take the leadership role? Yeah he was a dork and yeah he did annoy her, just because he was her friend didn't mean she was about to go all soppy feely. But he had proved himself to her. He would always manage to do what was needed to save the day, by going to ultimate first, or even mega and she tried to think that it was the fact he helped her become more powerful as the reason for their friendship. And she did believe that for a while. But it was when she noticed she'd let him say things without a slap from her that, perhaps, there was more to their friendship. Sure puppet girl had become a friend sort of, and so did Brainiac but really the only reason they talked was because they had Digimon and Takato as a friend, and they knew it. Takato had tried to get her to become friendlier towards them but it was something that would take time. '_Just please be OK Gogglehead_,"

Henry was confused as well. Sure he thought of Rika as a friend and he knew Takato did to. But for her to admit that Takato was her friend that was big. Looking back though it wasn't surprising, even just a few days ago when they were walking through the tunnel anyone else who said that to Rika wouldn't have to worry about fighting the D-Reaper, they'd be dead. Rika however just blushed and let it go. While it did confuse him at the time, that night he laughed remember how Takato told him about the first time meeting Rika both in the dream and out. Henry was worried about Rika though. He knew if Takato was dead Rika would shut everyone but Renamon out again. Henry knew that Rika didn't really think of him as a friend, though he was closer to her than the others. They had a bond from fighting in all those battle together, she hadn't warned Henry to keep shut over Takatos remark in the tunnel. But still the only bonds they had were Digimon and Takato. And one of those was under threat. '_Best come up with that plan I talked about…"_

Both deeply in thought didn't notice when Kyubimon announced they were coming up on the building.

* * *

It was only when they were being led by Riley to the room where their parents were did it hit him. '_How can I look Takato's parents in the eyes and tell them what happened_,' his stomach was tightening and his palms started to sweat. '_What if he's…_,' Henry couldn't carry on with that thought. They were now outside the room.

Riley opened the door and stepped through. All of a sudden all eyes were on the two Tamers and Digimon. When the parents saw them they broke out into relived smiles as they ran towards them. Two parents however suddenly stopping noticing the absence of the third Tamer. Takato's parents looked at them and with that Henry's throat tightened and he couldn't say anything. Finally however he managed to get something out, "Takato," he started, "He, he, he…" Henry just couldn't finish.

"The D-Reaper captured him." Rika bluntly said managing to keep the emotion from her voice, but a look at the sadness on her face betrayed her to the adults in the room. Mayumi and Rumiko embraced their respective children as Takatos mother collapsed to the floor in grief. Takatos father kneeled down beside her holding her close and tried to convince Rika and Henry he didn't blame them with his eyes.

Yamaki had lit his lighter, a habit he had when highly stressed now closed his lid. He turned to Riley, he may not have liked the children having Digimon at first, but that didn't mean he didn't care. "I shouldn't have let it get this far," he growled at her. She just nodded sadly knowing that he was hurt by the news. "How can I apologise to them," he asked. Mainly to himself.

Everyone was sombre so they jumped when Rika next spoke. "Is there anyways we can look inside of the D-Reaper?" She asked, "I… I mean we need to know he's OK." Yamaki who had looked at her whilst she talked now looked at his phone in thought.

"There is a plan to try and imbed cameras into the D-Reaper, but we'd need a distraction."

"That we can do," Rika said forcefully, "Just let us know when." Henry just nodded.

"Oh no," Rumiko spoke. "You two aren't going anywhere near that thing."

"Mom…" Rika tried but was interrupted by Mayumi.

"Rumiko's right. You've just lost your friend to that thing, it's two dangerous," she grimaced realising that Takato's parents were still in the room. "You two are going to leave it up to the army. They will know what to do."

"Mom, they won't have a clue." Henry said. "You know I hate fighting but we have to do it, we are the only ones who can do this." Henry looked at Rika trying to communicate not to be to brash whilst trying to convince their parents."

"Besides mom if you don't let us we'll just sneak off and do it anyways," Henry just sighed '_Yeah cause that's going to help_,' "There's no way in Hell I'm leaving Taka… Gogglehead alone in that thing." Rika finished.

Yamaki interrupted before Henry could say anything. "We don't need you to do that, their right the army is capable of doing this." He then looked at Rika, "And I'm not just saying that, we have worked out that when our missiles strike they D-Reapers body fluctuates its coding, that will allow a different missile alloy to get through." Rika didn't look convinced. "Besides if you're here you can help us find Takato on the monitors." This had the desired effect of calming her slightly, though her grandmother still looked worried, '_That Takato boy, oh I hope he's alright for Rikas sake_.'

"Alright," she relented.

"It's going to take us a few hours to set the missiles up," Yamaki said, he wanted to add 'try not to worry' but he knew that would be impossible.

It was several hours later, the sun was starting to set and both Rika and Henry wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up in the school to find out it was just a nightmare.

"OK. Got it, start the bombardment," Yamaki ordered. Terriermon looked up at his partner.

"Doesn't sound as cool as Mega Barrage does it?" He tried joking, but Henry just looked at him.

"Not now Terriermon…" It was a sign at how worried Terriermon was that he didn't even say 'Moumantai.'

Everyone waited on baited breath for the monitors to start showing an image. Rika looked up at Renamon, "What if this doesn't work?" She asked her partner and friend.

Renamon looked at Rika and softly said, "Then we will fight to get in and find them." She hadn't voiced her fears keeping strong for Rika but she was as worried as the rest of them. Takato was the first person Rika had started to open up to other than herself. And while a large part of her worry for him was for her partner, she did like Takato and Guilmon and considered them friends.

"We're getting an image," Tally announced.

"Confirmed," Riley seconded. What came up on the monitor could only be described as Hell. The D-Reaper had torn through cars and buildings, merging the two at times, red goo like pillars crisscrossed through out it. Only the trees looked like they had survived.

"That's good news," Yamaki thought aloud. "It seams like the D-Reaper can assimilate organic matter."

"Good news for Takato maybe but what about Dino Boy?" Terriermon asked slightly annoyed that Yamaki hadn't thought of that.

Before he could say anything Riley gasped, she then looking worried whispered to Yamaki, "We need to get the parents and children out of her now." Yamaki looked at her then at the screen and instantly agreed. What he saw made him sick…

Takato had his limbs covered in the red goo, immobilizing him clearly looking like he had been tortured. Guilmon was below him flickering in and out of data. Yamaki was about to order everyone out when Takato's mother screamed. It was too late.

Straight away everyone looked to see what she saw. Henry fell to the floor; he had believed that Takato would be OK. His eyes just watered up as the wall he had slowly been building to the fact had been torn apart.

Rika however couldn't cope. She had such an emotional overload the world just fell dark…

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it's a bit rough around the edges and I haven't been able to get a beta. I do have an idea for the full story and know roughly where things are going to go. I just hope the writing is good enough.** **Oh and sorry if the end seamed a bit rushed, it was more that's the best I could write it for now, if I get better then I will re work it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: OK standard disclaimer here, I'm not going to make any money of this, it's just the idea of a (possible) mad man.**

**I'm aiming for weekly updates, but I want to get the first few chapters out to try and get people to (hopefully) read the story. **

Rika didn't know how long she had been unconscious; she couldn't really remember what made her black out, '_Probably a Digimon attack, I'm so going to kick their ass_.' All she knew was her brain woke up but her eyes refused to. She could hear the adults talking above her worried. '_Not a Digimon attack then_.' If she could have she would have frowned. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw her Gran and mother hovering over her looking worried. Her eyes travelled around the room, Riley and Tally were hugging each other, Yamaki had his hand on Riley's shoulder trying to look comforting but in reality he looked uncomfortable and lost. Henry's parents surrounded him, each looking ill, their eyes flicking over to the corner of the room but then back to Henry. Henry had a trash can by him, he had clearly seen better days, and that's when the first ebbs of fear started to form in her mind. She remembered being overloaded with emotions; shock, anger, hatred, sickness and fear. It's only when she looked into the corner and saw Takato's hysterical mother did she remember fully why she blacked out. With grim determination she turned to the monitors that were now off but the image that they had shown now burning in her mind. '_Oh God. Takato_...' Rika stood up so quickly she almost blacked out from the lack of blood flowing to her brain and ran out of the room. Rika distantly heard her mother calling for her, they were closer now than before but she couldn't talk to her. Especially when Takato had, however small, played a part in that closeness.

"Let her go Rumiko," Rika's Gran told her daughter. "She just needs some time to process everything." She gave a quick look at her Granddaughters Digimon, '_Look after her, please_.' Renamon seamed to have heard her and phased out of view to keep an eye on Rika. She then closed her eyes, '_That poor boy_.'

Rika made it to the top of the building kicking the door open. She felt so boxed in she needed space. When she felt the cold air hit her she just breathed in deeply. Now she was alone she felt her eyes water, she had cried before, when her father left for example. But it had been so long since then she felt she no longer knew how to cry. Sure when Renamon had been in serious danger she had started to fill up, but Renamon had always came out on top and she never had to. But now. Now Takato was stuck being tortured by some Hellish Digimon recycling bin! Takato was always in some form of danger, at first it was from her, when she wanted Renamon to take Guilmon's data, then when he tried befriending her, and then it was from Digimon, running into the battles to help Guilmon. But he always came out OK. Why couldn't he now.

"Rika, are you alright?" Renamon asked phasing into view.

Rika opened her mouth trying to answer, "…" She just closed it. Renamon just nodded understanding her partner. "Why?" That was all Rika could manage.

Renamon thought about it then replied, "I don't know. Maybe it wants information on how bes…"

"Not that." Rika interrupted, "Why does it bother me so much?" Renamon looked at her, her head tilted slightly, and then it hit her. Rika had only experienced the good side of friendship. Yeah Takato had been in danger, but even when Beelzemon had fired shots at him they all knew deep down Takato would manage some miracle. It's what he did best, and he did by becoming Gallantmon. But now there was no hope for him. He was out of miracles. Now was the time they should be worried for him, but Rika had never worried about someone before. Well not a human at least.

"Because he's your friend." Renamon softly said, there was no more she could say but that.

Rika looked at her tears slowly coming down her face. "Why did I let him become my friend?" Rika asked trying to process it, "All people ever do is hurt you." She didn't say it angrily more of a fact, and Renamon knew she was thinking of her father, that her mother wasn't really there.

"I don't really think Takato did this on purpose Rika."

"No." Rika admitted. "But this is his fault." Her eyes had hardened and her voice now harsh. Renamon looked surprised; this was the old Rika, not the new one she had come to know. "He should have been paying attention. He shouldn't have been making a joke; we're in a war, what on earth possessed him to do that." With each work her voice became harsher, angrier.

"But Rika, we've always done that, even you were making jokes…" The glare made Renamon quiet.

"Are you saying it's _my_ fault?!" Rika demanded.

"You know I'm not Rika, I'm just pointing out it's not Takato's either." Renamon was confused, he was her friend. Her closest human friend. Closest friend after herself. So why was Rika so angry with him? Then it hit her. She wasn't sure what to feel, Takato would normally try to explain and help her sort out what she was feeling, and he wasn't here. Could it be that she was scared over how much power one boy had over her? Was she becoming the 'Ice Queen' out of fear? "Do you truly believe that Rika?" Renamon had to know.

For a second Renamon thought she had been wrong, the look on Rika's face when she opened her mouth to answer almost made her apologise for asking. But when she didn't reply straight away she continued to look at her. Rika opened and closed her mouth, her face becoming softer, though there was still a hard anger behind it.

"No" Rika looked down at her feet, took a deep breath and looked up again, "No, not really."

Renamon looked at her closer. Her partner was becoming more accepting of her feelings. She was letting more people in, it made her happy to know that.

"Part of me is angry at him," Rika continued. "Angry he's not here, that he hasn't preformed one of his miracles." She smiled sadly. "I angry at myself too."

'_If she carries on like this I think my face may forever look confused_,' Renamon thought to herself smiling. "Why would you be angry at yourself?" Though she had joked about the confusion she was curious.

"I'm angry that I let him become so close," Rika started. Renamon had opened her mouth to question it but Rika continued, "I'm angry that I couldn't save him, I'm also angry that I want him to be here making some stupid joke. I'm angry that I feel like I need him her for us to win against the D-Reaper." She snorted in anger. "Stupid, isn't it?" Renamon didn't know what to say, she was shocked that Takato had become so much to her, that Rika felt that Takato was the strength of the group.

"I'm also angry with Henry." Rika said the anger now growing she had a new target. "It's because of him we don't have Takato here." Renamon wanted to sigh. Rika and Henry needed to work together if Takato was to be saved. She had to pre-empt this.

"No." Renamon said with some force to bring Rika around. "It's only the D-Reapers fault. If Takato and Guilmon are to be saved then we have to work as a group." Then it hit Renamon, "Maybe that's why it took him, to cause in fighting and stop us." Rika looked thoughtful.

"Maybe." Was all she could say. Then she frowned, "I forgot about Guilmon…" It was true, ever since they had been taken her main thought had been over Takato, not Dino Boy. For some reason it left an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Then you can make it up to him by saving them," Yamaki had came up. "Come on we may have a plan."

Henry just looked over to the door that Rika had run out of. He hadn't blacked out like she had. '_Lucky her_...' He frowned for a second, '_Where did that come from_.' For the last five minutes all he could do was replay the image of the monitors in his mind. He clutched the trash bin closer, he was going to hurl again. Why did they leave him, no why did He leave him. Rika was trying her hardest to save him, willing to risk everything, he was sure it was only due to the sheer size of MegaGargomon that he was able to get Sakuyamon away. '_The plan was to regroup, he should have been able to escape._' He frowned further. That was just an excuse. Terriermon came over and sat down in front of him.

"You want to talk Henry?" The bunny dog asked, "You're scaring your parent's they've been trying to talk to you for over ten minutes now Henry."

Henry looked at his partner and didn't need to say anything more, Terriermon knew because they had both been thinking it before they De-Digivolved. What if.

"We should have tried harder Terriermon. If we did…" Henry just trailed off not knowing what would have happened.

"We would have been captured as well." That was Terriermon's only answer. And it was true, they could handle the lesser agents but not the more powerful ones.

"Maybe." Henry didn't want to admit it was true, he still felt to much guilt.

Yamaki had left the room, probably to get Rika, Riley and Tally looked excited for some reason. Seeing someone excited now made him angry, one of his best friends was being tortured and people were smiling!

"Janyu, can you bring the other Monster Makers over here?" Tally shouted over.

"Sure, what is it," Henry's dad asked waving the other monster makers over.

"We have an idea to save Takato." Riley only said.

Henry looked up. '_Did she just say what I thought she said_?' Henry didn't dare hope. He didn't want to, but that didn't stop the hope appearing. Especially when Rika came down looking somewhat normal.

"Hey," Henry said weakly.

"Hey."

"S'up?" Terriermon interjected to liven things up.

"Terriermon." Henry sighed.

"What Henry? Moumantai?"

"So Shibumi, you think you can do it?" Yamaki asked the former digital Monster Maker.

"Yes, the Ark is capable of bypassing dimensions not only data. We can use it to free Takato." Shibumi told Yamaki, "Not only that but with the link between the Ark and Gallantmon we can use it to power him up…"

"Do it." Yamaki ordered. He looked at the Tamers. "After what's happened with Takato I don't want to…"

"If you dare say we can't help I swear that lighter will be so far up your a…"

"RIKA!" Exclaimed Rumiko embarrassed.

"I don't want you two there." Yamaki admitted, "But the army can't handle it. We need you two to save Takato."

"Good." Rika had a feral grin.

Running towards the window Rika yelled, "BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!" The force of the Digivolution caused the window to shatter allowing the Shaman God Digimon to fly towards the D-Reaper.

Shibumi walked over to Henry. "Rika left before I could tell you, but I think I have a way for you to fight the D-Reaper." He started to explain, "Well at least resist it's attacks better." He handed Henry a blue card, "Swipe these through your D-Arks and it should activate when you next Bio-Merge."

Henry just nodded at him, "I'm sorry mom, dad." Henry looked at his parents, "but I agree. BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE" Henry yelled towards the window, becoming MegaGargomon when he jumped outside flying off.

The parents looked on as their children went to war, only Janyu didn't look. '_If I get this right we can end this war now…_' was all he could think.

"Can you pass me the C++ version of the coding I think we could use that more than the JavaScript file up at the moment…?" Came Shibumi.

Yamaki looked at them, "Here I tried more advance programming algorithms thinking they made Digimon, yet it turns out it was C++" he muttered to himself. He gave a single laugh. "Of course it would be…"

The computer started to beep. Looking over to the computer he saw Riley frowning.

Riley looked up for Yamaki, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," Yamaki replied, "A weak point in the coding of the D-Reaper. We maybe able to get through…" Yamaki was about to give the information to the Tamers.

"Are we one hundred percent sure?" Henry's father asked, "It maybe too much if we tell them getting their hopes up only to have them dashed again." The thought lingered in the air.

"Agreed, we'll start running simulations." Yamaki said looking at Riley and Tally.

In the corner Takato's mother looked at her husband. "Are you sure?"

"We can't help like Henry's dad, but we can do this, I can get my son back…"

Sakuyamon looked at MegaGargomon, "So what's the plan Brainiac?" There was only slight annoyance, in her voice.

"I we should concentrate on attacking near organic areas…" Henry replied, "If the scans are right it has trouble assimilating the information there, in theory it could give us an advantage, somewhere to go to if we start getting weakened."

"And for the actual attacking?" Rika asked.

"That, I have no idea about… I was hoping Yamaki would have something for us by then. But Shibumi did give us a card to use; he said it should help at resist the D-Reapers attacks better."

Rika rolled her eyes in the dome, "So what you're telling me is there is no plan?"

"I guess so," Henry admitted, "But if the card works we maybe able to push the D-Reaper back far

enough to get Takato."

"Guess that will have to be enough. Should we activate the card here?"

MegaGargomon just nodded.

He looked towards the sky, '_Was that BlackWarGreymon… must be going to attack the digital half of the D-Reaper_' He looked around at the forest, '_Where am I?_'

**A/N: I hope this was ok. I have ideas to improve this chapter, its more a character piece for Rika, so the main action can happen soon. Btw any British people Digimon is coming to CITV next year, get everyone to watch it XD **


End file.
